Being Different
by Joannaxx
Summary: Sure, being the last Dragomir means you need someone to protect you constantly, but what happens when the mysterious Rose Hathaway starts St Vladimir's academy, not quite a dhampir but not a moroi,with a school full of boys and only two girls attending it
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I have made a new account, I use to be Hellodarinx but I lost my password for that so I am making a new account and writing a new story, and this time I will make sure that I focus on this story before making a new one.

The updating might be a little bit random as I am currently doing my GCSE's and that is a lot of work and revising.

Full summary:

What happens when Lissa isn't the only one who needs protecting? Sure, being the last Dragomir means you need someone to protect you constantly, but what happens when the mysterious Rose Hathaway starts St Vladimir's academy- not quite a student, but not a teacher and not quite a dhampir but not a moroi. What will happen when the only girls who go to the school is Lissa Dragomir and Rose Hathaway. Surrounded by boys, will Rose be lead into temptation.

Rose Hathaway is a new type of vampire, no special element, just plain old Rose with fangs. When you and your brother are the only known ¾ moroi everyone is out to get you.

With a figure of a dhampir, feistiness of a dhampir and fangs like a moroi everyone fears you- strigoi want you!

Love is hard to find and even harder to keep- but with a handsome man as your guardian will love blossom?

Chapter 1: RPOV:

One word was going around in my head: fuck! Have you ever felt like everyone's eyes are on you? No? well walk through a busy cafeteria at lunch time at St Vladimir's academy and you will soon find out what it feels like.

I, Rose Hathaway, am the new student at this academy, along with my brother (Christian). I may look like just a sex god with a rocking body and great tits but I am so much more.

Now I don't mean to sound arrogant, but my brother and myself are probably the most wanted people in the world, despite the queen and the last of the Dragomir line. And the reason that is, is because we are not moroi but not dhampirs- weird I know.

We don't have any special powers or magic flames shooting from our hands, just fangs. Which is strange seeing as we don't actually drink blood for food- don't worry at first we were confused too.

We have fangs to 'pair' with the one we love but I think its just a load of bullshit really.

Anyway, back to reality.

Walking through the crowded cafeteria I could see all the cliché stereotypes sitting together, the chavs, the geeks, the royal twats, the boys who think they are amazing, the jocks and just the random table with a bunch of random people thrown in all together and one girl. Looking around I now noticed that she was the only girl here, and not just a girl, the last of the Dragomir line. Vasilisa Dragomir.

Everyone starred at us, making me feel like once again, a freak. A few smiled but we just kept our heads down. 'Don't bring to much attention to your self' that's what the queen bitch said.

I rolled my eyes just at the memory.

A guardian was leading us to what I assumed was the head teachers office. He was around 30 ish, give or take, and was called Stan Alto. What a boring mother fucker, he doesn't speak to us, smile, nothing what so ever, just walks us to the head teachers office and leaves.

"Come in" said a woman's voice. The two of us enter the room and are surprised that there are at least 20 guardians in there, all awaiting upon our arrival.

"Hey" I said as we came and sat down on the two, steel iron chairs in front of the lady's desk.

"Hello, I am head mistress Kirova, it is a pleasure to meet both of you." The women said whilst sticking out her hand. I assumed it was for us to shake, but we all just stood there looking at the hand until Christian politely shook it.

"How was your journey?" Miss Kirova asked us. The small talk carried on but I was more interested in the room we were in. The walls were an orange colour with bright colourful paintings hung up, the floor was a deep mahogany wood that matched the desk the head mistress sat at. It was a nice room, but I found I was more interested in the guardians surrounding the edges.

There was a mixture of age and gender around the room. Most of the guardians were men in there mid 30's or young females in there late teens. A couple of them stood out like a sore thumb. A short pixie looking girl around the age of 19 stood there with a smiling face, instead of the normal guardian mask. I smiled at her and then looked at the man next to her.

The guy was tanned, incredibly tall, had lots of muscles and looked foreign. What struck me was his face. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in the world, which sounds strange seeing as I am describing some ones face. I tried to smile at him but he either didn't notice or didn't care.

I turned back to look at Kirova.

"The problem is Rose is 18, she doesn't need to go to normal classes, she already knows it all. Except you told us you wanted to learn how to fight, am I correct Rose?" she asked me.

I smiled and nodded. I wanted to fight, after all I am basically a dhampir. Having a mother like mine means you already knew how to fight, sort of. I just need to touch up and become more accurate and sharp.

"well you will be behind in class, but I think you should still go to the training combat class and I want you to have extra training sessions, before and after school by your guardian. You have all been assigned at least two guardians each. Christian you have been chosen Edison Castile and Meredith. Rose you have been given Dimitri Belikov and Alberta Petrov."

"Rose you will be trained by one of your guardians, they can decide which one." headmistress Kirova said, and then nodded to the door.

"you can leave now, go to your dorm room and get unpacked, you start tomorrow".

I stood up and me and chirs left the room.

"Oh today is going to drag" christian moaned. Always the drama queen.

"yeah but at least tomorrow we can go check out all the fit guys, well in your case girls".

We wandered around campus for a little while until I realised none of us actually knew where the dorm rooms were. This should be fun….

Not only are we lost, but I am the only girl in this school other than that stuck up royal bitch Lissa. Well I haven't ever spoken to her, but all royals are the same right?

Ok leave a review so I can see what you think of the story. I know I will get split reactions as most people don't like that rose is a different type of vampire but I thought it would be fun to do.


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV:

Walking into my dorm room, after finally finding it after an hour of aimlessly walking, I dump my stuff on my bed. I hate this school already.

Not only am I the only girl here, other than Vasilisa and a few female guardians, but I also have to have a dorm room in the boys dorm section. Turns out they don't have a girls dorm rooms because Vasilisa is the only other girl and she shares a room with one of her female guardians.

So here I am, bored shitless, alone and in a boys dorm room. Plus to top off my shit list the room smells slightly.

I pulled out a perfume from my bag and sprayed it around the room. Now my room smells like a tarts hand bag but at least it has covered up the musky, dirty smell.

I started to unpack my things, putting away my underwear in one draw and hanging up some clothes in the cheap shitty wardrobe.

At least I have a attached bathroom.

Another thing to add to my shit list- the bathroom is not a bathroom, it is in fact just a toilet with a sink and a mirror. So I guess I have to share the shower room with the boys. Fuck no.

A knock at the door pulls me out from my inner rage. Behind the door stands the almighty Vasilisa Dragomir.

"Hello, im Lissa. I just thought I would come and introduce myself seeing as we are the only girls at this school. May I just add I am so glad to have another girl here, I thought I would go mad if I had to spend another 8 months here as the only girl student here."

Does this girl not breath? I mean she talks so fast. I flash her a tight lipped smile, not sure if I want to trust her.

"erm, yeah hey im Rose, nice to meet you I guess" I say, looking down at her outfit and comparing it to mine. It was obvious she was a girly girl. Wearing a light pink dress and white legging with a pair of white pumps sort of gave it away to me that we had completely different styles.

Here I was, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of red converses and a plain red tank top. The only makeup I was wearing was black, thick eyeliner and mascara. My hair was messy and pulled to one side, where as hers was neat and perfect.

Yeah total opposites, but as the saying goes 'opposites attract', not that Im attracted to her.

"do you need any help unpacking?" she asked me. Ok, for a royal she did seem nice. I shrugged.

"sure, may as well help me, thanks."

We both walked into my room and walked over to my three suitcases that had been brought up to my dorm room an hour ago- may I just add I wasn't there when they got delivered as I was still aimlessly walking about looking for my stupid dorm room!

Lissa and I started to rummage through my suitcases and put certain things in certain places. I added some posters to my walls, such as The Kooks, All Time Low, ACDC and the Beatles.

I also added some other random stuff to the wall, like a photo of this beetle (the car) and a black and white vintage photo. Once everything was put away I put my empty suitcases under my bed and sat down on my bed with Lissa.

"so, who are your guardians?" Lissa asked me. I had to pause and think back to who Kirova said I had.

"erm Alberta something, and something Belikov" was my reply. I really do need to start paying more attention to what people say.

"oh" lissa said, with a strange look on her face.

"what?" Something was defiantly strange about this girl, but in a good way I guess. She still had a weird look on her face when she answered.

"Dimitri Belikov, that's his name. and the reason I say 'oh' was because, well he is one of my guardians. They must have switched so that you have him and I have someone else. Strange, they didn't tell me about it." lissa told me. Did she think I stole him from her?

"was he your up close guardian?" I asked. Lissa shook her head.

"no we weren't that close, my up close guardian is a girl called Anna, and I have many guardians, Dimitri was just one of the distant ones. But still, he is like a god, I feel a lot safer when he is around, no offence to the other guardians. Plus you have Alberta, she is a women of power. You did well getting those guardians." lissa said with a smile, though I couldn't quite help but think she was upset that Dimitri was now my guardian.

"do you and Dimitri have a thing going on or something? Its just you seem upset with the fact that he is now my guardian" I tell her. Because If I am being honest she seems upset about it all and I don't want her to think its my fault, after all she is the only other girl and I kind of want to get along with the only girl here.

"oh no, its not that, I was just thinking that maybe Dimitri didn't want to be my guardian and maybe he asked to be someone else's"

"I doubt that Liss, I can call you Liss right? But still I doubt he would ask to be someone else's guardian, can they even do that?"

"yeah you can call me Liss, I have to go now, just got some stuff to sort out, see you soon?" she asks, but before I can answer she is already out the room, shutting the door behind her.

Wow, that girl seriously need to calm down. I lay back down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling.

A loud knock at the door shakes me from my daydreaming/starring competition with the ceiling.

"come in" I shout, not being bothered to go and open the door. It will most likely just be Christian.

"hello I am Dimitri Belikov, I am one of your guardians" the man standing in my door way says. I sit up and smile.

"oh hey, so you are the one I stole from Lissa." I tease.

"yes I am" Dimitri says in a harsh voice and a tight lipped smile. Ok, he obviously doesn't want to be my guardian.

"wow, im obviously not everyone's first choice around here, yanoe if you like, you can just ask to become Lissa's guardian again and I will just have Alberta whateverherlastnameis" I say jokingly.

"I already have" Dimitri says. I have the distinct impression he isn't joking.

"wow seriously, dude just relax will ya, tell you what if they say no then Alberta can be the one to train me yeah? That way you can just relax and look after lissa unofficially and I will have Alberta and myself looking after me, ok?" I say in a not so nice voice. But seriously what is wrong with being my guardian?

"They already said no, they already said I have to be the one to train you and I already know you are going to get me in trouble, because when you do stupid things, it comes back on me. I am your combat mentor and you close guardian. So cut with wise cracks and don't make me look bad. You have training tonight so meet me down in the gym in 5 minutes" Dimitri said angrily and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

What crawled up his ass?

I now just realised, that he was the one in the office that I smiled at but got ignored by. The tall foreign dude. Russian.

You know what they say about Russians, wink wink. Well I think they say it about Russians.

The gym. Do I feel like working out right at this moment? No, I feel like crawling up in my bed, sleeping for ages and then if it gets any worse in the morning peacefully dying there.

Walking over to my wardrobe I pick out a pair of grey sweats and a sports bra and my running shoes.

Peeling off my clothes and putting on my gym outfit didn't take long. It was pretty cold outside but I thought that one, we would be inside and two, I would warm up when we got going.

Locking my dorm room was an easy task, finding the gym however took a little bit of time. And by a bit of time I mean longer than the five minutes that Dimitri gave me to get ready.

When I finally found it with some help from a poor boy who looked to be around the age of 13, I noticed Dimitri was already in there. Doing chin ups. Might I just add- shirtless.

Can anyone say yummy?

"yummy" I mutter under my breath.

"you're late" Dimitri yells. And enter the not so yummy part of him. I role my eyes.

"sorry, I didn't exactly have a magic portal that lead my right into the gym, I actually had to go look for it. Thanks for the directions by the way" I say, sarcastically.

"ten laps. Outside!" he shouts at me. Well I think that's what he said I was to busy looking at a trickle of sweat sliding down his chest. A very toned, tanned chest. With a 6 pack, or was it an 8 pack. Mmmm yummy.

"now!" Dimitri shouts. Once again not so yummy. I head outside onto the running track that is outside. And fuck is it cold outside.

The wind instantly attacks my hair, leaving it all dishevelled. It also instantly attacks my nipples leaving them very, erm, pronounced?

"fuck" I mutter under my breath and I start running. Running has always been my weakness. Especially in the cold, I have this annoying habit where I seem to gulp down the air, that then makes my lungs and throat hurt and sometimes even my actual neck.

But I keep running. That is until I reach the 7th lap in which I am about ready to die. Instead of struggling on, I decide to just lay on the track, catching my breath.

"Rose, if you don't get up in the next ten seconds I am going to drag you back to the start where you will do another five laps" Dimitri started yelling.

I had two choices, I could either get up and only have to do another two and a half laps or I could lay here and pretend to be dead.

I chose option two.

Laying on my back, eyes closed, not moving.

"Rose get up right now" Dimitri says in an angry voice.

Eyes closed, not moving.

"im counting to three."

Eyes closed, not moving.

"one, two, three. Right that's it" Dimitri says.

Eyes closed, not moving…..and now screaming.

"Dimitri put me down!" I scream, well part scream seeing as my lungs still hurt from running.

"nope, you are doing another five laps" Dimitri states, before he dumps me at the start.

"Nooooo, please don't make me Dimitri, I'll do anything, just please don't make me run, my lungs hurt, my legs hurt, my feet hurt and im so tired. Im jet lagged from the flight and I have to be up early tomorrow for training. Please just let me go back to my dorm room so I can have a nice warm bath and sleep"

That was the first and last time Rose Hathaway would beg.

"No, five more laps".

"dick head" I mutter under my breath before I start running. I was angry now, really angry. Today had been shit, I am tired and fucking freezing. Plus I have to do another 5 laps. A serious case of fuck my life.

I knew Dimitri was waiting for me to whine about the laps, just so he could make me do more. So I kept my mouth shut and suffered in silence. I ran, and ran, and ran until my five laps were up and then I walked over to Dimitri.

"am I done?" I snap harshly at him. He nods curtly, and I turn on my heel and walk off, back into the gym and into the changing rooms, hoping for a nice shower.

That hope soon grew smaller and smaller.

Mental note: add another thing onto my shit list.

Review please, what do you think so far?

Why is Dimitri being such a prick?

Certain people in there reviews asked why they have fangs and why they are the only girls there.

The reason they have fangs should come out in more detail in a future chapter, but all people know at the moment is that they have them to 'pair' with someone.

And the reason they are the only girls will also come out in more detail in a few chapters when rose has a conversation with a certain person, but I will tell you the main reason is because they thought it would be safer for both of them to be together- being the last Dragomir and one of the only freak mutations dhampir/moroi means everyone is out to get you- and for everyone at the school be there to protect them.

If you have any questions just ask them in a review and I will either reply in a pm or write the answers in a next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry about the late update but I have been really busy lately.

My sister is 18 tomorrow so I decided to quickly right this chapter for her, it will only be a short chapter though.

Chapter 3:

Now it wasn't that I didn't get to shower, because I did.

I walked into the changing rooms, striped off my clothes and left them on a near by bench and got in the shower with my shower gel, conditioner and shampoo.

The water was heavenly and so warm, helped me to relieve some tension in my shoulders. I bubbled up my shower gel and smothered my body in it, washing away the dirt from the long day and training with Dimitri. Dimitri= utter prick.

I soon realised it was weird that I was thinking about Dimitri (a guy I think I hate!) whilst I was in the shower.

I was about the wash my hair when the water turned freezing cold.

"fuck!" I shouted as I turned the shower off as fast as fucking possible.

Now where was my towel? I know I saw one earlier on the shelf, so where was it now? And where the fuck were my clothes?

As I looked around I soon realised that everything I could wrap around my naked body was, well….gone!

"fuck my fucking shit life" today was not my day. The only thing that could possibly cover my body was the shower curtain.

I pulled the shower curtain out of its weird grip's that held it up and wrapped it around my self. If this was some sort of weird joke that Dimitri is playing on me because he wants to be Lissa's guardian then he had taken it too far.

I was angry.

Really fucking angry.

"Dimitri!" I shouted and stormed out of the changing room. Dimitri was doing mmm yummy chin ups again- shirtless, again.

"Rose, what the heck, where are you clothes?" Dimitri demanded, almost as though it was my fault I was standing here in a shower curtain.

"you tell me, look I know you don't want to be my guardian, but this is taking it a bit to far, don't you think? Seriously sneaking into the changing room whilst I was showering and taking my clothes and towel is pushing it too far mister! Now give me back my clothes!" I almost screamed. I was fuming and fucking pissed off.

"look Rose, calm down. And no I didn't take your clothes, I'm not some weird paedophile stalker that likes to take girls clothes. You probably just misplaced them."

BITCH MOTHER FUCKING NO!

"No, I didn't misplace them, someone took them! And if you didn't then who the fuck did!" I screamed.

"Rose, I didn't take them, no one took them. Now stop messing around and put your clothes on. Also watch that mouth of yours" Dimitri said.

He seriously thought I was joking or lying,

"Dimitri I'm not joking, my clothes are gone! I have no clothes with me and unless you help me I am going to have to walk across campus in a shower curtain!"

"Not to make it any worse for you but the shower curtain is sort of see through and I can totally see your nipples through it" Dimitri stated. That was it!

I went to punch him, but he grabbed my arm, so I swung with the other arm.

Not a good idea.

Dimitri caught both of my arms before they even came close to hitting him.

Oh and to top it off my shower curtain fell down to the floor. Leaving me standing in the school gym, in front of my totally hot prick of a guardian, naked.

NAKED!

I mean come on, could my day get any worse. We both froze up, well we both sort of froze, Dimitri looked down at my naked body and I kicked him in the shin.

"don't look at my body!" I yelled. Fucking pissed off. Fuck. My. Life.

"erm, erm yeah ergh yea erm ergh" Dimitri said, standing there staring at me like it was the first time he had ever seen a naked women.

And with a body like his I doubt that was true.

I bent down to pick the shower curtain up but Dimitri was already walking over to one of the benches where he picked up his t-shirt and a cowboy duster?

Seriously? That was actually, well kind of….hot. Dimitri in a cowboy duster. Dimitri naked but with a cowboy duster on. Dimitri naked…..

What the fuck am I thinking?

"here put this on" Dimitri said, handing me his t-shirt and duster. The t-shirt was a grey, long sleeve top that was to big on my so it covered me up until it reached half way down my thighs. I then put the cowboy duster on top.

"erm thanks" I said before walking off towards Lissa's dorm room which she shared with her guardian.

I still needed to wash my hair, so I guess I could ask her if I could borrow her shower. The journey was short, would have been shorter if I didn't have to stop for directions.

I knocked on her door and lissa opened it in pink silky pyjamas, she looked cute but I had to laugh at the bunny slippers. It was every girls dream- so long as you were 4 years old.

"nice slippers" I told her.

"nice clothes that arent yours and that are dimitris, am I correct?" lissa replies.

"touché" I replied and was let into her room.

"can I use your shower please?" I asked her. Lissa laughed, rolled her eyed and nodded.

"yeah sure, its just through there, Anne is off duty tonight so it is just me here." lissa tells me. I take it that Anne is her guardian.

I quickly wash my hair, dry my self, and them emerge from the bath room in a towel.

"now I no it is a long shot but I don't suppose you have a pair of knickers I could wear that would fit?" I asked, knowing full well I wouldn't fit into anything her size.

"no, but Anne might, here try this thong on" Lissa said and chucked it at me, I quickly put it on and it fit well, a bit tight because, well I have a curvy mother fucking ass, but it will do.

"thankyo-" I got cut off. Because there was a loud smash from inside the bathroom.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

What to do, what to do? Mmm, run, call for help, fight?

"Lissa, quickly leave the room and go and get help" I whispered to her.

"no, I don't want to leave you here, what if it is a strigoi?" Lissa replied, even quieter than me.

Damn I really need to focus on my whispering technique.

"Rose look out!" Lissa screamed as some guy came running at us. He was….human?

What the actual fuck?

"why does it always happen to me?" I said before the guy got to close to us. I grabbed the closest thing and smashed it over his head.

A lamp. Pink. The man went down and hit the floor, in his hand was a wooden stake.

I ran over to where he laid and kicked him in the head, to make sure he was really out cold.

Can you imagine if he died. On his gravestone would be "death, by pink lamp".

"Lissa, go and get help" I demanded, before Lissa started screaming 'help'.

Not really how I pictured her going to get help, but it worked. Guardians came running in, some students. And then chaos broke out.

Students, except me and Lissa were ordered to go to there dorm room, our guardians were called up to help and me and Lissa stood there.

Did I mention that I was in a thong and a towel. No? well there I was standing in a thong and a towel. May god strike me dead right this minute.

Some women, who looked to be in her late 40's came over to us.

"hello I am Alberta Petrov, your guardian, now I didn't expect to meet you like this but there is no time like the present, so hello" the women said. I smiled. She was cool.

"hey I'm rose"

"Lissa are you ok?"

And one by one guardians came round to make sure that Lissa was ok. Now I get it, she is the last Dragomir, but hello! I was there too.

Everyone came up to see how she was first, even Dimitri.

I just stood there, in the corner, watching people flood in and ask her if she was ok, and I just stood there. Like I didn't exist.

And Dimitri.

Even Dimitri asked Lissa if she was ok before he asked me. I was his charge! It should have been me he asked first, ME! Now I may sound like a spoilt bitch, but deep down I was deeply hurt, and I kind of wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

"Rose! What the fuck is going on around here? You, you are her guardian why was she not protected?" and then came Christian.

Of course he came up to me first, he wanted to be my brother, wanted to protect me. Not like Dimitri who was forced to protect me.

"I was off duty, she was here having a shower, I couldn't possibly guard her whilst she was in the shower, that would be illegal." Dimitri stated.

He didn't say it in the smug way I though he would. He sound angry and sad.

"well you should of, if anything had happened I would hold you personally responsible. My sister needs to be guarded 24/7, I don't care if that means she has to share a room with her guardian. You make sure not even a hair on her head is out of place. Understand?" Christian shouted, making orders.

"I agree with him, that man went for rose, not for me. She needs to be protected 24/7, like I am." Lissa stated.

"and look how that turned out, you still ended up being attacked, it doesn't matter if I live in the same room as a guardian, things still happen." I told them all.

"No, Lissa and Christian are right, Dimitri from now on Rose shall be living with you, Christian you will be living with Eddie. Everyone understand? Good" Alberta said/told.

"erm, I cant live with Rose, I am a man and she is a girl. She is only 17, wouldn't it be illegal for us to share a room?" Dimitri asked.

"she is 18, and I'm not asking you to share a bed or anything, you will share a room. It is legal, I wouldn't let a minor sleep in the same room as you Dimitri, but rose is technically a women and an adult." Alberta replied.

"actually I am a man" I said sarcastically.

"don't make jokes, this is not a funny situation, do you know what this means?" Dimitri demanded.

Erm no…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chpater 4:

So Dimitri had set some rules- dude I am 18 I do not need to be told what to do!

Rules:

1) no boys allowed

2) 1pm curfew

3)keep it tidy

4) no alcohol or smoking

5) respect each other

6) if you break it you pay for it

And there were other rules but I couldn't remember them, and quite frankly I don't give a fuck. I just nodded along.

My clothes had already been delivered to his room but my bed wouldn't be delivered until the next day. So one of us had to sleep on the floor.

"I have dibs on the bed!" I shouted whilst running and jumping onto the double bed. The sheets were just plain black and the curtains matched.

"no, you can sleep on the floor, I will be sleeping in my bed." Dimitri stated, no room for argument.

"no, you are my guardian so you should compromise and do what is best for your charge, with is me" was my reply.

"I will be sleeping on the bed because I actually need to sleep well because if I don't then I wont be on full alert the next day and wont be as good a guardian to you, so you may get hurt if I do not sleep in the bed, as I wont be able to look after you properly."

Fuck off Dimitri with your stupid comebacks that I cant find a comeback too.

"touché" was my reply, before I got off the bed.

Now I needed to make a bed for tonight, because there was no fucking way I would be sleeping on the bare floor.

"ok you get the bed, but I get one of your pillows and the duvet to lay on" I told Dimitri. He just sighed, rolled his eyes and nodded.

I grabbed the duvet, folded it in half, and placed it on the ground next to the bed. Grabbed a pillow, and then I thought 'no I will take two, there is four on the bed so I can have two and so can Dimitri', placed the two pillows at the top of the made up bed and then grabbed two blankets from the corner. One for me and one Dimitri.

It was late and I was shattered, today had been too long and tomorrow I had to get up for fucking training with the Russian god/prick. Fuck my life.

Dimitri had gone into his attached bathroom- that thankfully had a shower and a bath, as well as a toilet etc.

Whilst Dimitri was in the bathroom showering I got changed into some pyjamas as I was still in just a thong and Dimitri's t-shirt and leather duster (I had put the top and duster back on after standing in a towel for ages- I got a bit cold)

I took my clothes off and put on my pj's- which consisted of a thong and bra, but because I was in the presence of a male I put on a pair of pyjama bottoms. Its not as if Dimitri is going to see me as I had a blanket over me, but if I was to get up at night I don't really want my ass on show.

I climbed into my make shift bed and closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep.

But the sound from the shower was keeping me up. Fucking Dimitri! Mmmm Dimitri in the shower, naked. Fucking Dimitri in the shower naked.

Dude what the fuck just close your eyes and sleep and stop thinking about your guardian.

And I did try, I promise I tried to stop thinking inappropriate thoughts about my guardian, but damn it was so hard!

I just wish Dimitri would hurry up and emerge from the shower so I can go to sleep.

And a few minutes later Dimitri did emerge, naked. Nah I joke he was in a pair of flannel pyjama pants, but he was topless if that helps.

Mmm a nice toned tanned chest, that was begging me to lick it…

Dimitri got into bed, and sighed about something. Most likely about having to share a room with me. I mentally rolled my eyes. He was hot but my god was he a baby.

"rose, can you do me a favour and turn out the lights?" Dimitri asked. Now why the fuck didn't he do it himself?

"urggh yeah, whatever" I moaned. Seriously Dimitri is an utter prick. I stood up, walked across the room to where the light switch is, switched it off and now we were in the pitch black.

Ok I was stuck.

I couldn't see where I was going, and even though my eyes sight is heightened by whatever the fuck freak mutation I am, I still cant see a thing- thanks to Dimitri's black curtains, they block out any sort of light.

And now I just stubbed my toe. Fuck sake.

"grrrr." I growled in frustration.

"ahh fuck" I stubbed my toe again.

"ahhh that was hard" dude what the fuck is that object that I just wacked my knee on.

"fuck me" this was taking me ages to find a stupid bloody bed!

"ahh my bed!" I said happily as I finally found my way across the room and onto my bed. I don't think I have ever been so happy in my life to have a shitty make shift bed.

I climbed into the covers and closed my eyes, eventually sleep came to me.

DPOV: (because everyone wants to know what's going through Dimitri's head)

I decided I should quickly have a shower before I got into bed, no doubt rose will be hogging it all to her self from now on. I still cant believe I actually have to share a room with her. I mean she is only 17- well 18 actually. But still she is just a little girl- well legally a women.

Dude shut the fuck up!

Am I going mad? I keep talking to myself. Fuck sake.

I must be going crazy, if it was any other man they would be thrilled to have a fucking sexy women sharing a room with them.

But I am a gentleman- plus I think I hate that bitch. Well hate is actually a strong word, maybe I don't hate her?

In the year that I had been guardian to Lissa not one bad or threatening thing happened to her, and now the first day that I am a guardian to Rose a man tries to kill her and Lissa.

I mean the bitch is a crazy psycho so I am sure plenty of trouble will come along with her but seriously, a human trying to kill her? That shit is messed up.

Dude do you know what is even more messed up? The fact that I have a huge boner over thinking about this girl- women, whatever, she is 18, it is legal to have a boner over her, right? Right.

Ok so why do I feel so guilty over having a boner over her? I am a single man. I can have inappropriate thoughts about a sexy women. Does that count though if I am her guardian?

Dude shut the fuck up, I am talking to my self again!

I shut the water off and dried my self, I still had a rock hard dick but a few thoughts about my Babushka in a bikini made my dick soft again.

I quickly put on my flannel pants and walked out into the bedroom. Rose was already tucked up in her make shift bed and she looked….cute? I can call her cute right? Right.

Is it weird that I want to see what she is wearing to bed, I mean is she wearing a nightie, pyjamas, nothing?

Mmm naked Rose, in my bed, on top of me…

Dude Fuck sake! Stop doing it, you are a polite, well mannered gentleman, you do not fantasise about naked women.

I climbed into my bed. Urggh the light is still on.

"rose, can you do me a favour and turn out the lights?" I asked her. Hey if she gets up to turn out the lights then she will have to get up and walk across the room, that way I will get to see what she is wearing.

Dude No shit Sherlock.

She stood up after moaning about turning the lights of. Rose was wearing, a pair of pyjama pants, and a bra.

The bra was satin by the looks of it, black and white pattern, and yes I am starring at her gorgeous cum worthy tits.

I just want to look at her, to touch her the lick her to fuck her? Would it be okay to fuck her?

Dude, no that would be rape because she obviously doesn't want to have sex with her guardian who is 6 or 7 years older than her.

God dammit I need to stop thinking about her and stop talking to myself. But her boobs… I practically saw them today when she stood in front of my in a shower curtain dripping wet, and did I mention the shower curtain was basically see through? I could basically see her breasts, I mean I defiantly saw the outline and the nipples.

Dude I am turning into a pervert.

I rolled over so that my face was buried in the pillow. It kind of hurt my dick as it was rock hard again but I couldn't face looking at her any longer. Stupid bitch, trying to tempt me.

Dude what the fuck, she is not trying to tempt you, she isn't some conniving little bitch, you just have inappropriate thoughts about her and her goddess of a body and her luscious breasts and ass. She isn't a bitch. You are just a perv….with a rock hard boner.

"grrrr." she growled in frustration. Fuck that was a sexy noise.

"ahh fuck" she hurt herself, but god I was thinking of something completely different that she was groaning about.

"ahhh that was hard" yes my dick is very hard Roza, come and suck it?

"fuck me" believe me I want to.

"ahh my bed!" no come into my bed!

Dude I need to get some sleep so will you stop already with your inappropriate thoughts and resume them in the morning when you wake up and have to train with her.

"ahh fuck, its so uncomfortable sleeping with a bra on. You fucker are coming off" I heard rose mutter to herself, before I faintly saw a bra being chucked across the room.

Lord have mercy on me.

a/n:

Ok so there was a insight of Dimitri's thoughts, they may have been a little out of character- ok a lot out of character but I thought it would be funny.

You may have noticed that every time his conscience speaks to him it says 'dude' at the beginning, that is because

1) I thought it would be funny

2) I keep saying dude- I have no idea why

3) I wanted you to be able to see the difference between Dimitri's actual thoughts and his conscience.

Anyway, review and tell me if you like it and where you want the story to go, if you have any questions or ideas you want brought into the story don't be afraid to ask in either a review or a private message.

Thanks


	5. Chapter 5: not my best chapter

Hello everyone, so I take it you liked Dimitri's thoughts?

Well I am going to do a rose point of view and then a Dimitri point of view like I did in the last chapter.

Chapter 5: RPOV:

Seriously I hate wearing a bra to bed. They are a pain in the arse, if im completely honest I don't really enjoy wearing a bra in the day time, but you kind of have to when you have giant boobies like me.

I mean having big breast has its perks but sometimes it just fucks me off. Like they get in the way all the time.

When I woke up I had some how managed to kick my blanket off, leaving my laying with out a top on and just a pair of pyjama bottoms.

I quickly looked over to where Dimitri should be laying in bed. Note the word should.

The shower was running. Which means that I am now humiliated because Dimitri most likely saw me lying there topless as the lights were on.

Fuck my life. I quickly pulled on a top and got my work out clothes laid out: a pair of black shorts and a black sports bra, as well as my trainers.

Will Dimitri hurry the fuck up and get out of the shower already.

Speak of the devil and he shall arrive.

Dimitri walked out of bathroom in a towel, still dripping wet, his hair just been washed. Fuck me. Literally Dimitri, fuck me now.

I looked up at him to see he was looking at me intensely. I tried really hard not to blush, but I am 100% certain that I failed.

I then noticed the deep purple rims under his eyes.

I walked closer to him, and grabbed his face in my hand, with the other hand I traced the out line of the dark rims.

They were puffy, had he not slept very well.

"you know the point of you having the bed and me sleeping on the floor was so that you could get some sleep, looks to me as if you were up most of the night." I told him with a smile.

Dimitri didn't smile, he gave me a look in what seemed to say 'fuck you whore'.

"not a morning person, well im going to have a shower now, bye" I said and quickly went to shower. When I got out the shower I brushed my teeth and hair, before putting on a bit of mascara and lip gloss.

Now for my clothes…..they were still in the other room. For fuck sake, can my life get any worse?

Wrapping a towel around me I emerged from the bathroom and went over to my clothes. Dimitri was now dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a black vest top. He was staring at me intensely.

"why didn't you take your clothes into the bathroom and get changed there?" Dimitri asked, as if it was the worst thing ever that I should walk out in a towel.

"I forgot to get my clothes, I was just getting them and then I was going to go back into the bathroom. No need to make such a fuss you big baby." I said in a strop and stormed off into the bathroom with my clothes.

Prick.

And there I was actually worried about him and his stupid tired eyes. Cock. Bastard. Dick.

I put on my clothes and came back out into the bedroom. Dimitri was on the phone to someone.

"yes Vika everything is fine, yes, no, don't be silly, of course you are still my number one girl. No Rose isn't taking your place, god forbid. Yes I love you too. Got to go now, bye, yes love you, now I really do have to go. Yeah bye." I caught that last part of Dimitri's conversation but it was enough.

He had a girlfriend?

Hell no!

Wait what? He can have a girlfriend if he wants, it is nothing to do with you Rose. So why do I want to punch him in the face? I want to do it normally so I really shouldn't think to much into it.

"hey, are you ready to train?" I asked Dimitri. He nodded and walked out of the room into the corridor and walked rapidly outside, headed for the gym.

Cock.

When I entered the gym, which was later than Dimitri as he was a really fast walker I saw Dimitri was already on the punch bag. Beating the shit out of it. Seriously what got up his arse this morning.

"go run, 20 laps!" Dimitri demanded before I headed out side. I was going to die. 20 fucking laps?

I headed out side to do some of the laps, I found that when I forgot about stupid things and focussed on important stuff I could run better and for a longer about of time. I thought about everything that I had learnt about being a weird mutation and about Christian and myself, about our family and things like that. Next thing I knew I had finished my laps and I had started to walk back to the gym.

"yo Dimitri I have finished!" I shouted when I entered the gym. Dimitri was no longer punching the punch bag but was doing chin ups again. Does he want me to jump him or something. When he does chin ups I seriously want to fuck his brains out. Dude why am I so horny all of a sudden? Oh yes because you have a fuck hot guardian who is a prick- but that just makes me want to fuck him even more.

Huh strange.

"do some stretches" Dimitri ordered. Mmm dominant, me likes.

I started doing some stretches, after about a minute I felt eyes on me. Dimitri was watching me.

I turned around so that my back was to him and then I leant over to touch my toes.

He liked my ass. I knew he did because as soon as I bent over I heard a grunt and then Dimitri started to do chin ups again. Once I had finished I looked back over to Dimitri.

"now what big boy?" I asked. Dimitri sighed, closed his eyes and then groaned.

"don't call me that!" he shouted. What the fuck was his problem?

"sorry comrade, what's up with you today?" I inquired.

"not comrade either."

"ok so you obviously have some shit going on, either tell me so I can help or shut the fuck up being a prick and start acting like a grown up!" I screamed at him.

"me, act like a grown up? You need to act like a grown up! What grown women walks around in a bra whilst there is a man in the room. What sensible adult goes to sleep without a top on when there is a man in the room. Start acting responsible for once!" Dimitri shouted. So all his problems were about my tits. I must admit I blushed, because now I know for definite that he saw me this morning topless.

"looks its really not my fault that you are some weird guy who gets freaked out when they see a girls boobs, its like you have never seen a girl topless before!" I yelled back.

"urggh you are so annoying, thinking you are better than everyone around you." Dimitri shouted.

"whatever you dick" I said before I walked off.

********************************************************8

Dpov:

I did not sleep well last night, not one bit. My eyes wanted to close but my mind just wouldn't shut off about Roza and her stupid breasts.

I got about an hour and half maybe, its stupid how I made rose sleep on the floor and I sleep on the bed, I didn't even sleep. And even when I dreamt it was about rose and her breasts.

I woke up early because I couldn't handle it any longer and I thought that a nice long shower and a wank will help me relax. So when I stood up I didn't expect rose to be laying on the floor, topless with her luscious breasts on shower.

Me+ Roza's breasts= instantly hard cock.

"fuck" I muttered under my breath. My dick was so hard that it hurt, I started to touch myself whilst looking at her tits. Fuck it felt so good.

Dude what the fuck are you doing, she could wake up at any moment you perv!

Shit, what the fuck was I doing. I ran to the bathroom, locked the door and stripped off my clothes. And boing, my dick springs up.

Fuck why is my life so hard? Pun intended.

I got in the shower and had a jolly good wash and an even jollier wank. Uggh why am I so horny all of a sudden?

Dude its most likely due to the fact that you are a 24 year old virgin. You have no life. Go fuck a girl.

I want to fuck a girl. A girl that was currently in the other room, topless. And its not as though I couldn't fuck a girl its just that what happened last time sort of embarrassed me.

Dude that girl was a bitch any way, rose is not a bitch.

Shut the fuck up! I'm not going to sleep with rose, she doesn't want to sleep with me and I don't want to sleep with her, I don't know what has been in that pussy before. I don't want to catch something.

Dude you know rose wouldn't fuck someone without wearing a condom, she isn't stupid.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me.

a/n

Sorry I'm cutting it short as I have a head ache, ill finish the rest of Dimitri's views another day.

Yes Dimitri is a virgin, there is a reason that we will find out in the next few chapters, when rose and Dimitri get a bit closer. However next chapter might be a bit different to what I have been writing, with M rated stuff that is not between rose and Dimitri, or is it?

So what do you think the reason he is a virgin is? Tell me your ideas in a review, I bet you wont guess the reason I have thought up. And no its not that Dimitri has a small penis.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I am really sorry that I haven't updated in for fucking ever but I have an excuse, I have been doing my science exams for my GCSE'S… so lets carry on shall we….

Chapter 6: RPOV:

(previously on being different)

"Urggh you are so annoying, thinking you are better than everyone around you." Dimitri shouted.

"Whatever you dick" I said before I walked off.

################################################

Rpov:

Fuck I was horny. As in 'if I don't get fucked soon I will die' horny. A negative impact of being a complete and utter freak mutation is that for some reason we get incredibly horny. Ages ago Christian, Tasha and myself researched all about our freaky mutation through reading old legends and other shit. Most of it came up with a load of bullshit, but a few times we came across interesting things.

Like the fangs for instance: Apparently they are used to pair with your soul mate or some shit like that. When you find you 'love' apparently your senses get sharpened whenever you are around them and other freaky shit that I can't remember. I think one of them was you get majorly horny- but if I'm honest I'm always horny so it wouldn't make a difference to me. But yeah the fangs, meant for 'pairing' or whatever, I think you drink there blood which is rather disgusting and weird but whatever.

Tasha: she was my sister, Christians twin. But strigoi managed to steal her from our fucked up family and now we are even more fucked up. I plan to one day hunt down the strigoi that turned her. I will achieve it. I will avenge her.

On my way back to my room/Dimitri's room, I came across a bunch of fuck hot guys. Giving them my man eater smile, I was inviting them to talk to me through my body language…and they knew it.

"Hello beautiful, I'm Jesse". The really hot guy said to me, his other friends sort of got the picture that he had claimed me as 'his' and had walked off, leaving him with me.

"And I'm Rose" I replied politely. Well shall I just cut the small talk and tell you juicy details when I was back at my room? Yes, I think that seems more interesting.

So long story short: Jesse has a big dick!

He was sitting at the edge of Dimitri's bed and I was kneeling on the floor, his dick in my mouth.

Normally sucking a guys cock, I think, is rather gross- but I was majorly horny today and I really felt like having his manhood in my mouth.

His hands were in my hair and my head was bobbing up and down, my tongue licking up and down his penis. Loud grunts of pleasure was coming out of Jesse's mouth when suddenly he pulled my head away from his dick and picked me up; laying me on Dimitri's bed.

He spread my legs and bent them so that my feet were flat against the bed cover. Jesse's face was in between them. Now I was always embarrassed about having a guy perform oral sex on me, but today was different. I couldn't give a fuck!

And boy was Jesse good. His tongue licked up and down my clit and slit, dipping his delicate tongue deep within my wet pussy. My hands were in his hair and I was moaning so loud you could probably hear me from across the campus.

"Oh God, Jesse, yes!" I screamed in pure pleasure. I was so close. So close to being in heaven. So close. And then Dimitri ruined it.

He stormed into the room angry as fuck, he hadn't even noticed us on the bed- his bed… until I moaned 'Jesse' again.

Dimitri's head sharply turned to see us in a very unflattering position. The rage on his face was almost laughable, he looked so funny yet at the same time scared the fuck out of me. Just then Jesse gave one last flick of his tongue on my clitoris and I was in heaven.

Screaming out in pleasure, I gripped Jesse by the hair that was probably painful for him but I couldn't care. I started to ride my hips against Jesse's tongue, not caring that Dimitri was in the room.

But then Jesse was ripped off of me, leaving me in just a bra and my legs spread wide apart for everyone to see my private parts.

Dimitri looked beyond livid.

"Get the fuck out of my room! If I ever see you anywhere near Rosemarie again I will rip your dick from your body and stick it to your forehead. Leave now!" Dimitri yelled in Jesse's face. I almost felt bad for him but I was to busy trying to find my thong and cover up my lady bits.

Jesse left in a rush, still pulling up his trousers. Coward. Dimitri turned to me and the look of disappointment in his eyes almost made me want to cry for forgiveness. Almost.

Dimitri's eyes scanned over my body and then he told me he wanted to fuck me. Only messing with you.

He didn't say anything. Just shook his head and threw my sweat pants at me.

Actually I lied, he did say something.

"You disgust me. You Rosemarie are a whore, you are so easy and any guy around here is going to take advantage of you."

Did he just call me a whore?

"How dare you? You have no right to call me a whore! I am 18 years old and I can fuck whoever I want!"

"Not on my bed you can't and not in the place where I live. I have to sleep in that bed now, knowing that some random guy has given you oral sex where I am laying." Dimitri lectured.

"Does that turn you on? Are you hard over the thought of sleeping in the same bed where I had an orgasm, in fact maybe some of my juice is on the duvet cover. Are you hard Dimitri?" I say, trying to wind him up.

"N, because I don't get hard over silly little girls that are sluts. I don't get hard over girls that are not classy, you would fuck any man that walked past. Sex is suppose to be with someone you love, that is why it is called 'making love' and as you are so young and naïve you obviously don't understand the meaning of sex and how to respect your body!" Dimitri said to me in a voice dripping with 'I'm a better person than you' arrogance.

I pulled on my sweat pants, ignoring the fact that I wasn't wearing any underwear and stood up, pulled on my trainers and a random top and left the room.

I was angry. Except that I wasn't really angry I was upset and ashamed.

Was I really whore? Was that how everyone saw me?

Running to Christians room, I wiped the tears away. Pretending that the tears weren't about to pour over I knocked on Christians door.

"Hey lil sis!" Chris said.

"Can I crash here tonight. Dimitri is so annoying. Hahahah!" I say, putting on a smile like I always do for chris. We had been through a lot the past year and he always wanted to see my smiling, so here I was. Putting on a fake smile so chris would believe that everything was ok, even if my life was a mess.

"Sure, Dimitri a pain in the ass then?"

"You have no idea!"

#######

DPOV:

So I probably shouldn't have called her a whore. Because if I'm honest I was kind of turned on, not at the fact that some guy was licking her out, but when she had her orgasm I imagined it was me giving her the pleasure that she was feeling.

She needed to learn though. It disgusted me that she would let a guy that she doesn't even know do that to her. It was a personal place where he was licking and touching and looking at, so she shouldn't let him do it if she didn't love him.

Mind you even if she did love him it probably wouldn't stop him from being a cunt to her.

Like **she** was to me.

Kate. The bitch. I loved her, well I thought I loved her, and she still turns out to be a vain ass bitch.

I didn't think it would put her off that much, I mean it was only small (and no I'm not talking about my penis!).

Why did she have to freak out over it? I thought she would understand…I thought wrong.

Ok so once again sorry for the long wait, hopefully this will make up for it. Review and tell me what you think. Sorry if there was any grammar and spelling mistakes as it was written pretty quickly, sorry.

Review…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Rpov:

Instead of sleeping, I did what I did best: I planned revenge.

Dimitri thought I was a whore? I would prove him wrong.

I have decided that I am going to be a mature, focussed young lady who wants to do well in life and does not focus on the past.

Well, we shall see how long it lasts, I'm going to at least try.

In the morning I woke up to the sound of Christian talking to Eddie about some random shit about going to class. It was funny how Christian is 19 but still has to go to school and I'm 18 and I don't have to do the normal lessons. Mind you Christian did not attend his last two years of school so he has catching up to do where as I do not.

Quickly getting ready and saying my goodbyes I rushed out of the door and walked down to where my new hell would be. Dimitri's room. Well I may as well call it my room now, but that would just be making it come true- I now live with the devil.

Ok so maybe I am being over dramatic, he isn't a devil….just a major asshole!

I walk in to the room, I doubt Dimitri would even be here, most likely training. I was wrong.

Dimitri was lying face down on his bed, the covers tangled around his feet.

Dude he is naked!

Now I couldn't see his manhood? Penis? Dick?

Dude stop saying words that describe the same thing!

But I could in fact see his very delicious back side, and damn was it juicy and plump….maybe if I bit him he wouldn't notice?

Don't be stupid rose I'm m pretty sure he would wake up if you bite him!

Dimitri was obviously waking up but I was still staring at his perfect bum (ok sue me, I have a thing for cute ass's)

He turned his head to look at me and smiled still in a tired haze.

Suddenly his smile turned to pure panic as he realised he was naked.

"shit!" he yelled as he pulled his duvet cover over his body and unfortunately his lovely bum.

"dude chill out, I didn't see anything, well I saw your bum but its not as though its really inappropriate not like if I saw your emm your emm penis" I stuttered out.

"so you didn't see my penis, but you did see my bum?" Dimitri asked me, looking ashamed and embarrassed.

"yeah" I replied. Dimitri's face looked angry and ashamed and embarrassed still.

"what its only a bum Dimitri, its not as if you need to be embarrassed" I said, trying to make his shame go away, god knows why though as he is a major ass- pun intended.

"you should have knocked on the door!" Dimitri yelled.

"you shouldn't sleep naked then, you bitch me out for sleeping topless and then you go and sleep naked!" I moan right back at him.

"well I always sleep naked, I just didn't yesterday as you were there, but you weren't there last night so I just fell back into old habit" Dimitri said, still looking embarrassed and almost as though he wanted to cry.

He rushed off to the bathroom with his duvet cover still wrapped around him.

What was his problem? I mean it was only a bum…

DPOV:

I locked the door to the bathroom and felt the embarrassment come rushing back like it did when I was with Kate. AKA the bitch.

Why? Why? Why did she have to see my bum? I would have preferred is she had seen my penis.

Dude you would have preferred if she had sucked on it.

Ok I'm still talking to myself even when I am feeling very embarrassed…I must be a right psycho.

I jumped in the shower, trying to forget the fact that Rose has seen it. I'm surprised she hadn't mentioned it, made some sick joke out of it.

I hadn't even noticed but the tears were flowing down my face, the salt taste of them dripped into the corner of my mouth.

I didn't really understand why I was crying this time. It was just Rose, she had loads of things wrong with her, so she couldn't take the piss out of the things I had wrong.

Dude name one thing that is wrong with Rose?

My inner chatter was right, Rose didn't have anything physically wrong with her, so she could still use this to hurt me.

I felt stupid. Why was I crying? It's a sign of weakness.

But I didn't mind showing my weakness when Kate left though. I cried for days, asking myself why? Swearing to myself I would get revenge on that fucker, thinking to myself why Kate didn't understand?

I hadn't explained it to anybody before, not wanting them to think I was untouchable and disgusting. But it wasn't my fault. It was his.

I guess people are just vain. I am untouchable.

I'm a slow dying flower

I'm a frost killing hour.

Sweet turning sour….and untouchable.

He made me untouchable, but what annoys me the most is women.

They aren't perfect.

I ignore it if they have stretch marks, it just makes them more beautiful. I ignore it if they are insecure about their body, I just make them see how beautiful they really are. I ignore it if they have scars, it makes them who they are and the struggles they have been through.

I ignore all of these, but Kate couldn't ignore the fact that I wasn't perfect. I don't want to be perfect, because I'm not, nobody is.

But kate ignored the fact that I had scars from when I fought in battle. But when I hadn't fought in battle and I had scars she would run off, run as though im untouchable.

I guess im starting to believe it.

Ive been treated so wrong, ive been treated so long, as if im becoming untouchable.

Maybe I already am untouchable, I guess kate proved to me that I just am not good enough.

I shut the shower off and wrapped a towel around me, looking in the mirror above the sink. You could tell I have been crying, you could see the redness and bloodshot.

You could see the deep purple rings under my eyes from the nightmares, from the lack of sleep.

A bang on the door made me jump.

"Dimitri, its Rose. You've been in there for two hours, is everything ok?"

No, everything is not ok.

"yeah, I'm fine, ill be out in a second" I replied bluntly, my emotionless voice probably sounded dead.

I felt dead, dead inside.

With fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart.

I couldn't let the past get to me. But I already had. I have failed.

I'm a failure.

"Dimitri, its been half an hour since you said that you were coming out, are you sure everything is fine?" Rose asked through the door. I could hear the worry in her voice and it made me want to laugh. Why was she so worried? Its not as though she cares, nobody does.

No one cares when you are untouchable.

"Dimitri, open the door!" Rose shouted. When I didn't answer there was a loud bang on the door, and then the door flew open.

She was holding a chair in her hands and had managed to bang through the door with it.

"what are you doing Dimitri?" she asked with a calm, soft voice. She sounded so unsure of herself.

I was still looking at my reflection in the mirror, but I turned to look at her.

"sorry, did you need to use the bathroom?" I asked before I walked out past Rose and into the bedroom.

"Dimitri? Is this about when I saw your bum? Because you really don't need to be embarrassed, I didn't see anything? Or is it about something else, have I done something wrong? Are you still angry about yesterday?"

"stop asking questions Rose!"

"well answer them then!" Rose said in a panic. Probably worried about me. God knows why though, nobody usually worries about me.

"why are you acting like this?" Rose asked before she grabbed my shoulder. I spun around and before I knew what had happened, Rose was on the floor cradling her cheek.

I looked at my hand that was in front of me, had I just hit her?

No!

No I couldn't of!

I wouldn't be like him!

Ok so yes I gather after reading this chapter you all hate me? don't worry it all works out- well no not really- in the next chapter…

This chapter was inspired by the song 'MY SKIN, BY NATALIE MERCHANT' the song is beautiful but sad at the same time.

So any clues as to why Dimitri thinks he is untouchable?

Oh I just thought I would add- nobody raped him, so don't go assuming that because that would be wrong.

Anyway review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody!

Ok so I just wanted to let everybody know DIMITRI WAS NOT RAPED!

Anyway on with the story…..

Chapter 8:

RPOV:

As I sat on the floor cradling my face, I wondered to myself what Dimitri was going to do next.

Not as in 'where is he going to hit me' next, but how will he react to hitting me. Now the slap did hurt a bit but I could see that Dimitri was upset and aggravated, I shouldn't have grabbed him. Dimitri was just defending himself.

He rushed towards me, looking as though he was going to burst into tears.

"No, no, no Roza, I'm so sorry. I, I dint mean to. You have to believe me! I would never hurt you. I would never hit a women, especially not you. Please Roza believe me, I'm so sorry!" Dimitri said, already having tears fall from his face.

Why was this man so perfect? I mean not including the fact that he just smacked me in the face, but he was so perfect.

Looks wise he is a god.

Fighting skills= major god.

Accent= major sexy god.

Shows his emotions= perfect.

"Dimitri?" I questioned him as I got up. I cradled Dimitri's face, wiping away the tears with my hand. I didn't understand…I had no idea what was going on.

"Dimitri, do you want to talk about it? I promise I will listen."

I picked up some boxers and a pair of his sweat pants and handed them to him.

"Go into the bathroom, put these on and when you come out we can talk about it?" I said as I handed his clothes to him. Dimitri nodded and just stood up and left to go to the bathroom.

He came out a couple of minutes later with a blank face, tears still in his eyes. I just wanted to kiss the tears away and tell him everything will be ok.

I walked over to him, took his hand and walked over to the bed. Dimitri sat on the corner with his face in his hands.

This was going to be harder than I expected. I sat on the bed.

"Roza I'm so-rry" Dimitri said, his voice breaking half way through the sorry as tears spilled over.

"oh Dimitri, its ok. I forgive you. Please don't cry" I said, as I pulled him further on to the bed, it was a struggle because damn was he heavy.

I just wanted to cuddle him and make sure everything was ok.

"No Roza, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry. I'm the worst person ever. a sorry excuse on a man, of a guardian. I'm just like him. Oh Roza I'm so sorry, please for-"

I cut him off. It broke my heart to see him such pain and if I'm honest I don't know why I cared so much. It was just Dimitri, my guardian. We had no feelings towards each other, right? Right.

"shhh,shh Dimitri, it's ok, stop crying" I said as I got closer to him. I pulled him down so that his head was in my lap. Stroking his beautiful brown hair, I could feel his body calming down; relaxing.

Soon I could hear gentle snores as Dimitri was at peace once again. It gave me time to think. Dimitri was so shocked at the thought of hitting me and was disgusted with himself and ashamed.

When Dimitri said 'I'm just like him' it started me thinking, was Dimitri abused as a child? And I don't mean sexually abused, but hit?

Was that why he didn't want me to see him naked, did he have scars or other tell tale signs that he had been beaten?

While I mused over the information Dimitri had given me, I stroked his beautiful hair and listened to his steady breathing. It didn't look as though he had been sleeping well, with the dark circles under is eyes, but I just assumed it was because of me.

There you go again rose, always thinking about you.

Dimitri's face was flawless, he had a sharp nose, long brown eyelashes that I would kill for, a perfect mouth and a sexy jaw line.

Even his eyebrows were unusually neat for a man. He was the most beautiful man I have ever seen, and yet he was so guarded.

I mean sure, I'm not exactly the most open person about my past but I like to think that I don't keep it all bottled up inside.

"Tell me about your past Roza" I heard a velvety accented voice say. At first I thought it was just my imagination, but as I looked down at Dimitri's sleeping form I noticed his eyes were open, looking up at me in what I can only describe as confusion and shock.

"its not a pretty story" I simply stated. Dimitri's eyes flashed with anger, not at me, but it seemed as though he didn't like the fact that my life hadn't been all hugs and kisses.

"nor is mine, I'm still willing to share" Dimitri said, his eyes pleading. I couldn't help but notice that this conversation seemed more close and intimate than what I was use to.

"everything was fine until I was 14. You see, at the time my family had no idea that we weren't just the normal moroi. We thought I was a moroi, I mean I had fangs.

My best friend at the time was Carly, a beautiful, stick thin model worthy girl. And I so desired to be her, she had long beautiful caramel hair and the boys lusted after her. She was the popular pretty girl and I was the frumpy best friend that no one noticed. As I was a 'moroi' I was meant to be tall, skinny, beautiful and pale.

But I wasn't, I was short, frumpy, tanned and plain, nothing interesting about me. I had no special tricks and I wasn't smart or good at anything. I so desired to be like the other girls. I wanted to be skinny. Needed to fit in.

So I gave in to the voices in my head and started to eat less, at dinner I would pretend to be sick, I'd throw away my food at lunch and at breakfast I would only have a cup of tea. I didn't see the problem with it at first, so I carried on until I was 16. I felt so weak and brittle, but I was at the top of the world.

Everyone wanted to be my friend, they thought I was beautiful. At last somebody desired to look like ME. I was at the top of the world, but the one thing about being at the top? It gives you a long, long way to fall.

On June 17th , I had just turned 17 a few weeks before. Mum and dad were working on my birthday though, so we never did anything. But on the 17th we decided to go out, to a restaurant. I was wearing a beautiful strapless black dress, only I had trouble holding it up as my boobs had shrunk due to the lack of eating. For once I looked like a moroi. Only I couldn't help but think that night 'I'm not pretty', because I wasn't, everyone said I was but they only saw the size 0, I had paled and had a boyish figure. I wasn't pretty.

So me being the self centred bitch I am threw a big fit about how I wasn't going to wear the dress that was so beautiful. I told Tasha, who had bought it for me, that it was disgusting and that she was the worst sister for buying me such an ugly dress"

"you have a sister?" Dimitri questioned.

I ignored his question though, and just carried on with my story.

"we were already late so mum made me wear the dress and dragged me out of the house. For some reason tasha decided she wanted to walk to the restaurant because it was a lovely night. I stomped my way to the restaurant, only we didn't reach it.

Before we could reach the street a group of strigoi jumped us, I found it strange how they were in a group. Mum and dad were fighting off a group each, Christian didn't know how to fight, I only knew the basics. But tasha, she knew how to fight, she knew how to fight well.

But she wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion. She fought as hard as she could, and christian and I tried to defend our self off of the one strigoi remaining. He came for Chris, but I chucked my shoe at him and it hit him in the face. The strigoi was out raged, but tasha came to the rescue.

I saw tasha struggling, so I ripped off the other shoe and chucked it at him. It didn't hit him, so I ran at him.

I had no idea as to why I ran at him, straight for him. I was weak and I couldn't defend myself. Maybe if I had eaten properly and spent my time training instead of going shopping then I would have been stronger.

Tasha saw that I was losing, so she grabbed the strigoi by its head and pulled it backwards. But the strigoi flung her backwards into the road, I heard her head smack against the pavement before I heard the squeal of tyres riding over her body. The strigoi ran off, leaving the four other strigoi dead on the ground, along with my sister.

Her body was lifeless and unmoving. The thing that pissed me off the most was that the car just drove away, it never even stopped. But it was to late, tasha was dead. My sister was dead because of me.

If I had only just wore the dress straight away then we wouldn't have been late and we wouldn't have been struck by strigoi and the car wouldn't have driven over my sister.

If only I was a better sister" I said, tears filled my eyes but I didn't dare let them pour over. I never cried. Never.

Dimitri sat up and stroked my face, he gave me a kiss on the forehead before whispering to me.

"do you want to hear my story, or would you like to sleep?"

"tell me your story Dimitri" I muttered as I laid down, Dimitri came to join me, and I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head in the crook of his neck.

"it started when I was 8..."

Ha-ha I know I'm a bitch, everyone wants to know what happened to Dimitri and I'm not saying maharaja!

Ok so review and tell me what you think, I know its not my best chapter but I really wanted to update something before I go to school tomorrow…so please tell me what you think!

Just a reminder again DIMITRI WAS NOT RAPED!

Oh if any of you have any questions feel free to PM me or to write them in a review, I will either reply through a message or I will answer them in my next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone!

Well I'm not sure if any of you read these messages at the beginning because some times they are boring as fuck, but I just wanted to let everyone know that I am back at school tomorrow-it sucks!

So I might be delayed on the updating which sucks!

I defiantly wont be updating Monday night as I plan to go swimming, but I might squeeze a bit of writing sometime in the week.

I have my geography exam on the 18th of june, a maths one on the 11th and 13th of june, so june is pretty busy so I most likely wont update a lot in june.

Also I wanted to let everyone know that I am going to pick my favourite review and put it in each chapter….

This review was from 'comrade' and I really liked it so I thought you all might want to have a read of it…

So Dimitri's dad is a sick fucker and messed with his head, he must of said something about Dimitri's ass as Dimitri said he didn't mind if Rose saw his dick...so what did his Dad tell him he had an ass the size of a house or THANK GOD you said he wasn't raped. And shit guys are entitled to be vain, if his shitty father made him feel worthless and brainwashed that walking sex on legs with bullshit THEN that asshole really did a number on him. AND KATE IS A BITCH I don't know what she said to Dimitri...but i hate her...she upset my Comrade, she should is killing me waiting for his story...your so mean...update soon and put me out of my misery...please.I just hope that Rose is able to let him see that beauty is in the eye of the beholder and he is a very beautiful and sexually attractive male. That he has one FINE ass and she wouldn't mind seeing his other assets...if you know what i mean. SLONG!But the fact that he has opened up to Rose and he trusts her enough to tell her his story...which by the way what happened to her sister was very tragic. Rose had an eating disorder and suffered from mood swings due to it. Tasha's death was not her fault...wrong place at the wrong time. They are Moroi, they will always be Strigoi targets...but who the hell is trying to kill her, someone wants her dead for some it Dimitri saw Rose with her legs spread open and got a good view of her girly bits, Rose really has nothing to hide from him at this point and she is clearly not vain or embarressed about showing her body to him SO she is the perfect person to help Dimitri with his confidence and self worth issues.

Anway chapter 9:

Rpov:

When he was 8.… that was a young age. I was so eager to find out what had happened I simply just nodded my head.

"my mum was pregnant, she had already had me, vika, sonya and karolina, and she was pregnant with a little baby boy. She wanted to call him Arthur. My dad was still living with us and providing my mum money for the baby, even though he had long ago stopped loving her and our family.

He stayed around because deep down my mum still loved him, she wanted this baby. She thought it would bring us back as a family. I didn't."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Dimitri and his family. I mean, at least his dad stayed around to look after the baby though, right?

"my dad was a moroi and my mum a dhampir, he, even though she was pregnant, still drank blood from her. You see, I grew up in a blood whore community, all though it is nothing like people describe. Even though I was eight I was a bright kid, I knew what was going on.

My dad had raped my mum, probably repeatedly all through their love affair. I was probably conceived when my dad had raped my mum the first time, and my siblings conceived through rape as well. So I knew this new baby wasn't a gift from the gods to bring the family back together.

Anyway my dad started to get more violent than usual, I mean sure before he would smack us if we were bad, but now it was any time he got angry. He mainly hit me though, normally because if anything had gone wrong I would say it was me to keep my sisters out of trouble. They were younger than me and more defenceless.

So he hit me, normally with his hand. But one time I came home from school to see that he had beaten my mother, he was really pissed off that day. what he hadn't realised at first was that my mother was bleeding, bleeding lots from her private parts.

At first I thought he had raped her, so I ran to her. I remember screaming out 'mamma' and running to her, but she had passed out from the blood. My mother always was a bit squeamish of blood.

My father soon realised she was having a miscarriage, most likely due to the fact that he had beaten her. He was so angry that he took off his belt and pulled down my trouser and.."

OH DEAR GOD PLEASE DON'T TELL ME HE RAPED DIMITRI!

My face must have said it all..

"oh no, Roza he didn't do that to me, he just hit me with his belt across my back side. He didn't do what you are thinking of"

Oh thank god.

I nodded my head, indicating for him to go on.

"it stung really bad, but I had felt worse when I was younger and I fell out of a tree house into a bunch of stinging nettles and thorns.

It hurt really bad when he repeated it a further three more times, each in the same spot. He eventually stopped and rushed my mum to the hospital, but he left me with a huge cut on my bum. It hurt to do anything that week.

After mum had her miscarriage dad was even more angry but he just kept it bottled up inside, of which I was thankful for, I didn't want him to hurt my family. But once in a while he would hit me with his belt, always in the same spot.

By the time I was 16 I had a huge scar from where he had hit me, and I had had enough of it. I remember one time coming home and he was drunk, he had bought one of his whores back home and my mother was upset by the fact that he was so disrespectful to her.

I remember my dad shouting at me 'come on son, be a man and fuck one of these whores, like a women should be treated'. I just snapped, I cant even remember how I did it but I had my father pinned up against the wall unconscious, I threw him out of the house and he never returned. But I still had the big scar on my back side to remember him by.

When I was 18 I met kate, I was still a virgin at the time and so was she, she wanted to take it slow and I was fine by that. I fell head over heels in love with her, thought I was going to marry her, I even bought a ring. Of course I oblivious to the fact that she was fucking other guys behind my back. And I always had a nagging thought in the back of my mind as to 'did I really love her?'

Of course I would always reply yes but know I realise I didn't really love her. I just thought she was pretty and that she was a nice girl. She wasn't a nice girl.

When she finally decided she wanted to make love to me, even though she had been shagging other guys for the past 6 months, I agreed.

I booked us a beautiful hotel room, with rose petals and other shit like that. She told me she loved it and that she was so happy. I of course believed the lie. We started to fool around and eventually she got undressed, she was a very shy girl and had body issues, she was a healthy size and there for she had a few stretch marks, a few scars from fighting and sparring at school.

But I still thought she was beautiful. I started to get undressed and when I was finally naked, I turned around to close the curtains.

I remember her asking 'Dimitri, what's that gross thing on your bum, is that a scar?'. I hadn't really thought about my scar before hand and I only then realised how ugly it was, even though I didn't think it was that big, it was still ugly and disgusting. But I thought she would understand. She didn't.

I told her that it was ok, it was just a scar and she agreed to carry on with me. I laid her down on the bed and went to get a condom, once again turning around. I thought she was ok with the scars. I had a few of them on my back and the big one on my bum, I thought she was ok.

When I went to enter her she quickly yelled 'stop' and I thought it was because she wasn't ready to have sex with me, which was totally fine by me, I wasn't going to force her to have sex with me like my dad use to with my mother.

I got up and asked her what was wrong. Her answer wasn't what I was expecting" Dimitri said. I couldn't help but want to stab Kate in the face, I hadn't even been told what she had said yet but I already knew she was a bitch.

"what was her answer?" I asked, desperate to know. The thing is, when Dimitri's glorious ass was on show to me earlier I hadn't even noticed the scars on his bum or back?

"she said 'im sorry I cant, I cant have sex knowing that ugly scar is there, what if I accident touch it, or what if I claw down your back and I scrape one of your scars. Urggh that just makes me want to vomit. Dimitri I don't want to have sex with you, ever. Its not you, well it kind of is, its just I really don't like your scars. They are deep and just ugly, its off putting and gross. No one is ever going to want to fuck you with those on your body. Cant you just get them sorted out? Like plastic surgery? And when you do get them sorted out you can call me and we will fuck then, ok?'

I replied 'but I thought we were going to make love, I thought it wouldn't matter to you, I love you kate, don't you love me too?' her blunt answer was a 'no' and to get dressed and walk out of my life. She didn't even realise how it affected me. But at least then I knew how untouchable and gross my scars are. Who would ever want to fuck me with those on my back?"

I wanted to cry, why did Dimitri think he was untouchable, believe me the things I would do to him if he said he wanted to have sex with me.

"Dimitri I don't understand? When I saw you laying naked I didn't see any scars. And anyway it's a fucking scar, it makes you who you are and Dimitri you are beautiful, maybe a bit of an asshole sometimes but you are handsome and I don't know any girl that would turn their nose up to sex with you. Not only are you a badass guardian, you are sweet, caring and fucking hot! Seriously the things I would do to you in the bedroom should be illegal. It pains me to think that you have missed out on certain sex experiences due to the fact you have a small scar!…..Dimitri? Would you let me see your scars?" I asked him. Dimitri immediately shot up off of the bed.

"no Rosemarie, they are ugly and I don't want you seeing them, ever. I know what you would think of me if you ever did see them" he replied, looking as though he was going to cry.

I stood up and walked over to Dimitri.

"ok, if you don't want to show me its ok, I wont force you" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist, my head buried into his chest.

Hold on a second, Dimitri is topless, and I have seen him topless before and I never noticed any scars on his back. Or had I?

I remember the first time we had training, I saw his back then when he was doing sexy yummy chin ups, I don't remember a scar. Well actually I did but it was only small, in fact there was three of them all identical and on the lower of his back, I just assumed they were from when the academy got attacked or something. But they weren't ugly, I mean I have a few stretch marks (I mean come on I am a women, everyone has some stretch marks) I have a few scars on my wrists from when I was depressed and I have a few on my back from training and the fight with the strigoi.

But the scars he had weren't ugly or even gross, they were just scars.

"Dimitri?"

"mm, yes Roza?" he murmured in my hair. Oh he was so close to me and I was kind of horny, why does that always happen when I am around him?

Dude its because he is fucking hot!

"I think I've seen the scars on your back before, in fact you do realise you are topless right now right?" I asked. Dimitri just muttered a reply and kept his face buried in my hair.

I was really tired, I hadn't slept well since tasha had died and it seemed as though Dimitri hadn't slept well since he was eight. We had a lot of sleep to catch up on.

I pulled away from Dimitri but walked him to his bed, I pushed him down on the bed and then laid next to him, me curled up in the crook of his neck. I only then realised that I was straddling Dimitri and it was turning me on.

Was Dimitri poking me?

Nope but his penis sure was.

He was turned on by me straddling me?

Dude of course he is he is a 24 year old virgin, and you are a hot 18 year old girl that he had seen orgasm in the very same spot you are laying in and he has seen you topless before.

I didn't even care what happened next, I was beyond caring, Dimitri needed to be shown what sort of pleasure he was been missing out on due to his insecurities of his scars.

So I thought ' be cruel to be kind'.

So I grinded on him. And god did it feel good. I did it a few more times and it kept hitting a particular point where it made me feel as though I was going to cum.

I looked up at Dimitri and he had his eyes closed in what I hope was pleasure.

"do you want me to stop?" I questioned, I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

He muttered out a shaky 'no' and let out a groan of satisfaction the next time I rolled my hips. Boy did he not want me to stop.

I rolled them a few more times until I hit the spot which made me moan out Dimitri's name. it shocked me and Dimitri but he thrusted his dick up towards my private parts as in saying 'please, do carry on love'.

Where his penis touched me it made me moan again, for a virgin he sure knew what he was doing.

His dick kept rubbing the spot where I liked it and soon I was close to an orgasm.

I think Dimitri could sense I was close because he started to grind his cock up against me.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck and nearly screamed in pure pleasure.

"oh fuck Dimitri!" I moaned out, I sort of failed because this was suppose to be for Dimitri and yet here he was giving me pleasure, not that I wasn't liking it or anything.

Dimitri nibbled on my shoulder and neck, then bit my neck quite hard. Obviously it wasn't so that he could drink blood because he is a dhampir for god sake and he probably thought it would be kinky and turn me on.

And boy was he right! After he bit me he started to suck on the sensitive part of my neck whilst rocking his dick against me.

"Roza, cum for me"

"Dimitri!" I moaned out one last time as I came in my panties, I buried my head in the crook of his neck feeling embarrassed. I don't know why I was embarrassed, I had done it before. I think it was because Dimitri was a man. A man not a boy. And he was fucking hot. Plus I had this weird feeling that I wanted him to approve of me.

I smiled to myself though.

"that shouldn't of happened" Dimitri said in a hoarse voice, obviously turned on. I felt stupid.

" I, erm" I didn't say anything I just got up off of Dimitri and left the room. I ran down the corridor and down the stairs and jogged across to the near by running track. No one was outside, it was just me.

Damn I was stupid. Dimitri obviously had trust issues and he obviously didn't want a silly little girl grinding on him. He wanted a real women.

"just because I said it shouldn't have happened didn't mean I didn't enjoy it or didn't want to do it again" his velvety accented voice whispered in my ear, setting the hairs on my neck standing. He had such an affect on me and I couldn't describe it.

"do you think I'm pretty Dimitri?" I asked.

"no, I think you are…"

DUN DUN DUN! What is Dimitri going to call her, a whore? Sexy? Hot? Slut? Naïve? Beautiful? Stupid ? Too young? Perfect?

Anyway so some people liked the idea of BDSM- btw I was totally stupid and had no idea what the fuck it was so I messaged sunside (woo shout out to SUNSIDE!) and she explained to me what it was and I liked the thought of it so I might add it in in future chapters.

So what did everyone think of this chapter? It was pretty long….


	10. Chapter 10

a/n:

I am so sorry for not updating in fucking ages, lately I have been sooooooo busy with course work and revision for my exams and I haven't really been into writing, but now I have decided what I want this chapter to be like, so on with the chapter…..

Sorry it is short!

****************#########################################****************

Chapter 10:

Rpov:

"No, I think you are…nice?" Dimitri told me. Nice? Seriously, Nice? My face must have held a look of utter 'what the fuck' confusion.

I turned to walk away.

"No, wait! I didn't mean to say nice, I, urgh, Rose I don't know how to reply. I'm not sure what I feel, all I know is that you make me hard, every morning since you have moved in to my room I have woken up with hard on and had to jerk off in the shower to the image of you. All I know is that I want to suck on your breasts and that I was extremely jealous of that Jesse kid who was licking you out.

You make me feel, well to be honest you make me feel horny because you are beautiful and perfect. To beautiful, I mean sometimes it hurts me because you are so beautiful, and that may sound like a cheesy line, but it really isn't because it actually hurts that you are so beautiful, I mean a boner in a pair of jeans fucking kills!"

I wasn't sure if I should laugh, punch Dimitri in the face for thinking about me like that or whether I should get on my knee's and suck his dick dry.

"Say something?" he said.

Random words were just coming to my mind. Wet, boner, hot, fuck, please, beg, suck, bed, sex, horny, urggh.

"You make me horny and wet when ever I am near you." ok so that probably wasn't what Dimitri was expecting to come out of my mouth, and I gathered this due to the fact that his face held shock and confusion.

"I make you wet and horny?" he asked in disbelief. Did this man serious think he wasn't hot enough to get me horny.

"So bad, like literally if I had my way I would have fucked you already" I told him.

"Not if you saw the scar that was on my ass" he muttered.

"Shut up about the scar, Dimitri I don't care about a fucking scar. It is apart of you and I don't care about how ugly it apparently is!" I shouted, but my shout was muffled by Dimitri's lips being on mine.

Fuck did he taste good. His lips were incredibly soft and his tongue darted out to lick the bottom of my lips, asking for entrance, I moaned and Dimitri put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

Feeling Dimitri getting an erection down below turned me on and I moaned out louder again, but the moan was muffled again by Dimitri's lips being on mine. He tasted of mint and cinnamon and a whole other taste which I could only describe as pure Dimitri.

I was getting horny and I needed Dimitri in a more private environment.

"Race you back to our room?" I asked in what I hoped was a seductive voice, but whenever I was with Dimitri I was so unsure of my self. I didn't get a chance to hear his answer as I was running like crazy to get back to our room.

In record time I was there, trying to hastily open the door.

"Need some help" an accented voice whispered in my ear and I moaned in anticipation. When the door was finally opened I was wrestled onto the bed by Dimitri and he quickly attacked my lips with his own.

I moaned out in pleasure and rolled us over so that I was straddling him. I could feel his growing erection through his trousers and I rapidly tried to undo his jeans, but he stopped my hands from moving by grabbing my wrists.

"Dimitri, please, let me show you what you have been missing out on" pleading with my eyes to Dimitri, I finally felt his tight grip on me release as he succumbed to the realisation of what was going to happen. After what seemed like forever I managed to undo his jeans.

"ooh going comando comrade? that's hot!" I said as I leaned up to kiss him.

I started to unbutton his shirt, kissing his chest with each button that I was undoing. Fuck I couldn't believe what was about to happen, when all the buttons had been undone I got up off of him.

Dimitri's face was alarmed, he probably thought I was going to say something like 'sorry cant have sex with you, your too ugly' or whatever, which was not the case. I mean come on, we have all seen Dimitri and I wasn't going to turn down having sex with him for anything.

I gave him a smile to try and reassure him, but that didn't seem to work.

So I climbed back on top or him and gave him a kiss, I then nuzzled my way down to his earlobe and sucked on it quickly.

"Calm down Dimitri, I stood up because I want to suck your dick" I whispered sexily. A deep satisfying groan came out of Dimitri and that only turned me on more.

I slid off of his body and kneeled down in front of him, Dimitri stood up and I slowly inched his jeans down.

Soon Dimitri's rather large member sprung free and I moaned loudly in anticipation. I normally hated sucking guys cocks and I rarely ever did it, but with Dimitri it was different, I wanted to pleasure his body in a way that he had never felt before.

I smiled up at Dimitri, his eyes glued to my face and what I was about to do, I slowly edged forward, my mouth millimetres away from the tip of his penis…

And then someone knocked on the door.


	11. Chapter 11

And then someone knocked at the door.

Fuck off! I felt like screaming. Dimitri quickly pulled up his trousers and buttoned up his shirt, I stood up, smoothed down my dishevelled hair and walked to the door.

And there stood…a girl I had never seen before? Wait, what the fuck was she doing here, me and Lissa were the only girls that went to St Vladimir's?

"yes?" I inquired. Pissed off at her already for interrupting mine and Dimitri's moment.

"oh, hello, sorry I'm looking for Dimitri?" the girl asked, she was probably about my age and incredibly beautiful. She seemed nice enough, so why did I feel the need to bash her head against a brick wall until she was knocked out.

I opened the door wider for her to enter.

"Vika?" Dimitri asked loudly, a beautiful smile spreading across his face. Why didn't he smile at me like that? And who the fuck was this stupid, yet insanely beautiful, bitch?

Vika went running into Dimitri's warm embrace and a flash of hurt ran through me. Did Dimitri have a girlfriend? Was all what he had told me a lie? That…that bastard!

Tears stung my eyes and I blinked them back, willing for them to disappear and for a big hole to appear in the ground and swallow me up whole.

"I'm going to leave you guys alone" I said as I turned to walk away.

"no wait, Roza stay, meet my sister, vika!" Dimitri said, adding emphasis on the word sister. Ok I felt stupid, but I was still angry that Dimitri and I didn't get it on.

"nice to meet you, Roza is it?" vika asked, and stuck her hand out for me to shake. I nodded my head and took her hand shaking it politely.

"Vika, this is who I am guarding, Rosemarie Hathaway" Dimitri introduced. Asshole I could have done it my self. I was horny and angry.

Vika stood in shock.

"your, your Rose Hathaway. Holy shit!"

"language" Dimitri moaned to his sister. It made me giggle.

Maybe I could get along with vika.

"where are you staying vika?" I asked her. She just shrugged.

"I was hoping to stay with you guys?"

"no, sorry you cant do that!" Dimitri interjected before I could protest my self. But now I had an opportunity and I was going to grab it with both hands.

"why Dimka?" vika asked. I wanted to laugh at the hilarious nick name.

"yeah, why comrade?" I second her, wanting to see how he would respond. He gave me a knowing glare and he had a cheeky glint in his eye as he recalled the previous events. I gave him a wink.

"because there is no space" Dimitri said, pointing out the obvious. I shook my head at him with a smile.

"yeah that is true" I murmured.

"hey, my friend lissa would probably let you stay with her, I mean she is the only other girl here and I very much doubt Dimitri would ever let you sleep in a guys room" I told vika.

"but I'm letting Dimitri sleep in a girls room" she giggled.

"erm actually, rose is sleeping in my bed, I meant room!" Dimitri quickly corrected himself. And then gave out a nervous chuckle.

What the fuck is with him?

"go to dorm 269C, that is Lissa's room, tell her I sent you and about how you have know where to stay, and then both of you meet me tomorrow morning for breakfast?"

Vika nodded and was soon out of the room. I turned to Dimitri.

"what the fuck was all that about you moron?" I said teasingly as I walked up to him and kissed him. He pulled away.

"shit that was close" he muttered and I nodded.

Dimitri pushed me up against a wall.

"where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Dimitri muttered in my ear before attacking my neck with his mouth. He started sucking on the sensitive spot of my neck, no doubt leaving a mark on my tanned skin.

I let out a breathy moan.

"Dimitri" I groaned as I felt him grind himself closer to me. For a virgin he sure knew what he was doing. He picked my up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and he went back to kissing me.

Trailing kisses down my chest, Dimitri caught my nipple in between his teeth and gave it a quick nip which made me scream out in pleasure.

My hands went to Dimitri's hair and got lost in the dark chocolate locks. Having his mouth on my breasts was such a turn on and I got confused because normally when I guy did this to me it felt shit, but with Dimitri it was different.

I thought maybe it was because he was a man and the rest were just boys. Maybe it was because Dimitri was beyond doubt the most beautiful man I have had the pleasure of knowing.

But then my mind flicked back to the old legends that Tasha, Christian and I stumbled upon whilst searching for information about what sort of vampire we were.

"_**It is not something you can search for, when you find your partner it will happen because you have stopped looking. You will be there's, they will be yours and together you will be as one forever. Once you have paired there is no going back, you can only complete what fate has started for you. And even if you don't want to, fate will make it happen. Because when feelings are so powerful it's as if some force beyond your control is guiding you to someone who can make you happy beyond your wildest dreams."**_


	12. Chapter 12

Dimitri sucking on my neck quickly made me push the thoughts of the old legends to the back of my mind as I once again I moaned out him name.

"are you sure you are a virgin?" I teased and I start to unbutton his shirt for what felt like the millionth time today. He just nodded his head as he grinded himself into me.

"then you sure are in for a treat" I giggled as I slid my way down so that I was on my knees in front of him.

I slowly undid the buttons on Dimitri's jeans and pulled them down so that his rather large member would spring out.

Kissing Dimitri's lower stomach and hips, I moved my mouth to the tip of his penis.

"are you sure roza?" Dimitri asked, obviously not wanting to force me into anything. A quick lick of his tip gave him his answer.

Licking my lips, I moved lower so that I was closer, and before Dimitri could mutter a word, he was in my mouth.

We I say he was in my mouth, but what I really meant was 'most of him was', like seriously he was big, like huge! My hand went to wrap around the base of his cock, and soon my head was bobbing up and down.

Dimitri's hands had made there way into my brown locks, and Dimitri was pulling my hair in a way that turned me on so bad.

With my other hand I cupped one of his balls, and then pulled my mouth up his shaft with a pop at the end.

"Dimitri look at me" I murmured when I noticed he was looking everywhere else but at me, most likely out of embarrassment. And believe me there was no reason for him to be embarrassed.

Dimitri's deep brown eyes found mine and for a moment neither one of us could look away, like we were in a trance, one we couldn't break.

My lips went back to Dimitri's cock, but before they could take him all in, I was pulled up and being pinned again Dimitri's body and a wall.

"this needs to come off" Dimitri huskily whispered to me whilst he pointed to my top. I nodded my head in agreement as Dimitri slid it off of my torso.

I stood there in just a black lacy bra, I felt self conscious and naked under his gaze.

"you are so…" he trailed off.

"nice?" I teased, throwing the words he had used to describe me earlier back in his face.

"I was going to say, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, but yeah, nice sums it up too" he chuckled with a beautiful smile on his face.

"you are beautiful" I murmured to him.

"in a manly way?" he teased whilst I giggled and quickly nodded by head. Dimitri went back to kissing my neck, and then whispered to me.

"I have some protection in the bathroom cupboard, shall I go get it?"

I didn't know what to say.

"erm Dimitri, I don't want to have sex with you" I said. Dimitri pulled away, confusion and hurt/pain written all over his face.

"right, I understand, because of my scars right? I guess you are like kate. I'm sorry, I just assumed you…" he trailed off as he pulled away from me.

And that's when I did it.

I slapped him across the face.

He turned lightning fast towards me.

"what the fuck Rosemarie?"

So he was back to calling me Rosemarie.

"I said I didn't want to fuck you, I mean I don't want to fuck you YET Dimitri, believe me in a few days I wont be able to walk because we will have fucked so many times. But I don't want to rush into it, which probably sounds stupid seeing as you most likely think I'm a slut from what you have heard/seen and the fact that I just sucked your dick like 5 minutes ago, which wasn't exactly taking things 'slow', but I don't want to rush anything in case you aren't ready, in case you don't want to give your virginity to silly old me.

I mean, I know you wanted to loose it to Kate, and I'm sure kate was more the sort of person you would want to loose it to, so I don't want you to rush into it and then regret doing it later." I said, growing quieter at the end.

"Roza, there isn't anyone that I would rather loose my virginity to, you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen, you trust me and for some odd reason I trust you too. I want you to be the one" Dimitri said to me.

I looked up and his eyes gazed into mine for a moment.

"you better go into the bathroom cupboards then cowboy" I said in what was hopefully a seductive tone.

Dimitri kissed me and I just got lost in the passion.

*************########*****************

a/n: sorry it is short but I felt like I needed to get this chapter out of the way.

Not a full lemon but hopefully a bit steamy? A lemon will be in the next chapter, and as you can see Dimitri is still very conscious of his scars, but hopefully rose can make him forget that.

A few of your reviews made me giggle. Everyone in the past chapter wanted to kill vika for turning up at the most awkward of times.

Well review and tell me what you think/ have any ideas you would like to see happen in the story.

Also I have just started a new story, its called 'Nanny Rose', please check it out, it is once again a rose and Dimitri story, but this time all human and a bit different to the sort of plots I normally write.

Love you guys.

p.s I have just sat my calculator and non calculator maths GCSE and on Monday I shall be doing my geography human paper so I may not be updating for a little while. Wish me luck!


	13. Chapter 13

It was a good five minutes before Dimitri actually detached his lips from mine and went to the bathroom to get some protection. But then I realised, we were both dhampir, I mean sure I had fangs but that was the only similarity I had to moroi. So we didn't need protection.

"Roza, I just had a thought, we don't need to use protection, we are both dhampir, right?" Dimitri asked. What the fuck I was just thinking the same thing.

"correct" I said before attaching my lips to Dimitri's.

"get these off now" Dimitri huskily said in a very commanding voice, whilst tugging at my bra and jogging bottoms. I moaned out in utter lust and passion.

Dimitri had this way of making me moan out in pleasure without even touching me, and believe me him touching me was a thousand times better than any other guy touching me.

"_when you meet them, it will be like no other, feel like no other. Suddenly it isn't just you that you think about, that you care about. They are there to help you, to guide you, to become your better half. To complete you"_

Old legends flew in one ear and out the other, I wasn't concentrating on what my mind was trying to tell me, I was focused on the fact that Dimitri had managed to get me naked and laying on his bed, completely bare for him to see me so vulnerable.

I tried to cover my self up, but Dimitri grabbed me by the wrists, forcing them on the bed as he commanded me with one word.

"no" was all he said, in his deep accented voice that made me release an impatient whining sound.

Dimitri's large hands roamed all over my body, feeling every curve my body had to offer and every flaw for Dimitri to see, but his eyes only held one emotion: lust!

"please" I muttered out. Somehow our roles had been reversed, I was supposed to be the experienced one, making Dimitri beg to feel the pleasure he had been missing out on, instead it was Dimitri who was making me beg. It was like he knew exactly what to do, when to do it and how much pressure to use when it came to touching me.

"please" I whispered again. Suddenly Dimitri's hand was no longer resting on my waist, but instead was teasing my pussy, sliding his finger up and down my slit, but never quite stroking my clit or entering me.

"please" I whispered for the last time, before Dimitri's fingers were pumping in and out of me. I had never felt such extreme pleasure before, sure I had fucked loads of guys, but with Dimitri it was different.

Dimitri had me wriggling and panting out his name in a matter of minutes and soon I was reaching my climax.

But Dimitri pulled his fingers out of me before he could bring me to an orgasm.

"not yet" he simply replied before kissing my lips, and then sticking the fingers he used to finger me into his mouth. Normally that would gross me out, but Dimitri had a way of making me want to watch him do it over and over again.

Dimitri got fully naked in front of me, and for the first time since we started this process I felt his nerves and how unsure he was of his body.

I moaned so that he realised I liked what I saw, and then I stood up on the bed so that we were the same height. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I brought my face closer his and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, trailing the kiss down his jaw and up by his ear.

"please Dimitri, I need to feel you inside me" was all I managed to whisper before I was being gently pushed down on to the bed.

"no I want to be on top" I groaned to Dimitri as I flipped us over so that he was underneath me.

Climbing on top of him, I looked deep into his eyes, to reassure him and to reassure my self that he was ready.

Now Dimitri was big, and I was worried that his dick would cut me in half, but as I slid down onto it, I realised we fit perfectly together.

At first I set the pace, letting Dimitri just enjoy the feeling of fucking a girl for the first time, but then Dimitri took over, setting the pace and the position, he apparently liked me being on top as he could see my breasts and have a full view of what he was doing to me.

In what felt like a short time, but was more likely an hour or so, he had had me Cumming around 5 times, which was a lot seeing as this was his first time, and normally a boy can only just about make me cum once, but Dimitri. Oh Dimitri was the best I had ever had the pleasure of having sex with.

Eventually I felt Dimitri's juice squirt up inside me at the same time I was reaching my final climax.

Laying together in a hot, sweaty and sticky mess, I realised that it was the first time since tasha died that I felt truly happy.

"_happiness will come to those who wait, but don't wait to long, or fate will have to intrude and the universe will have to bring you closer together. After all you can not be close to them when you are un paired for too long before the effects start to kick in, and then it will only be a matter of time before you two become truly linked"_


End file.
